


Derek Hale's: A Series of Unfortunate Texts

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Screenshots, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: derek: duck! i hate autocorrect!derek: *duckderek: *duckderek: *duckstiles: GOOSE!derek: stupid piece of shut...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: the hottest thing i've ever eaten is a jalapeno_
> 
> _derek: that doesn't even register on the scoville scale_   
>  _derek: i've actually bitten down on a goat penis_   
>  _derek: wait no!_   
>  _derek: ghost pepper*_   
>  _derek: ducking autocorrect_   
>  _derek: *fucking_   
>  _derek: gdi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: dude where are you??_
> 
> _derek: i got caught up with my mom. she needs me to help sell her vagina on craigslist_   
>  _derek: have to photograph it_
> 
> _stiles: you're photographing your moms vagina lol TAKE YOUR TIME!_
> 
> _derek: that's disgusting stiles. i meant china_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: wanna hang?_
> 
> _derek: not tonight_   
>  _derek: spent all day blowing jackson and isaac_
> 
> _stiles: you're not gay??_
> 
> _derek: jesus christ! *drawing*_   
>  _derek: for fart class_   
>  _derek: ART CLASS_
> 
> _stiles: lol dude just STAHP!_
> 
> _derek: i hate this phone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: what r u doing?_
> 
> _derek: nothing. washing my boobs_
> 
> _stiles: ???_
> 
> _derek: they're dirty from everyone stepping on them_
> 
> _stiles: you don't have boobs derek..._
> 
> _derek: akdsjkahdf *BOOTS*_   
>  _derek: fml_
> 
> _stiles:hahahahahahahahahaha_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: boyd gave me erections. i'll be there in 10_
> 
> _stiles: erica will be pissed... or she'll want to join in_   
>  _stiles: also, you're still not gay derek_
> 
> _derek: DIRECTIONS_   
>  _derek: boyd gave me DIRECTIONS!_   
>  _derek: i'm getting a new phone..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg you guys!!! i meant to post this yesterday and i totally forgot! smh!! [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) made me a moodboard! you can see it in all it's gloriousness [here](https://evanesdust.tumblr.com/post/184977600617/derek-hales-a-series-of-unfortunate-texts) 😁😁😁😁😁
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: my computer has a vagina. can you get it off?_
> 
> _stiles: i can try? tbh i'm better with dick_
> 
> _derek: ???_   
>  _derek: fuck_   
>  _derek: VIRUS*_
> 
> _stiles: lol yeah i'll fix it for you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: you busy?_
> 
> _derek: not really. just taking anal_
> 
> _stiles: dude..._
> 
> _derek: sorry. autocorrect. meant to say anal_
> 
> _stiles: ???_
> 
> _derek: A NAP*_
> 
> _stiles:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: can i use your penis next period?_
> 
> _stiles: um... why?_
> 
> _derek: i can't find mine_
> 
> _stiles: how do you lose something attached to you?_
> 
> _derek: it's not?_   
>  _derek: jesus fuck! PEN!_
> 
> _stiles: at this point i feel like you're trying to tell me something..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: let's bang_   
>  _derek: i meant hang_   
>  _derek: wait... no i didn't_
> 
> _stiles: okay, i'm down for that_   
>  _stiles: no take backs dude ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _isaac: how was the date last night?_
> 
> _derek: it was good_   
>  _derek: went to dinner and walked him home_   
>  _derek: then i killed him but the sheriff was there so i left_
> 
> _isaac: ?!_
> 
> _derek: *KISSED*_   
>  _derek: wtf_
> 
> _isaac: lol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: you looked great on the court tonight. i couldn't take my eyes off you :)_
> 
> _derek: why think you_   
>  _derek: flatulence will get you everywhere_   
>  _derek: flattery*_   
>  _derek: i meant flattery_
> 
> _stiles: *snorts*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: stiles and i are going to the movies tomorrow if you wanna come_   
> _derek: feel free to inflate your girlfriend_
> 
> _scott: ???_
> 
> _derek: *INVITE sorry!_   
>  _derek: that *was* funny though_
> 
> _scott: harsh dude_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: i love you for who you ate_   
>  _derek: are*_
> 
> _stiles: hahahahahaha i love you too big_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: trying to coordinate for prom. what color is the tie you picked out?_
> 
> _derek: fuckweasel_
> 
> _stiles: ...and what color is that exactly?_
> 
> _derek: FUSCHIA!_   
>  _derek: DUCKING AUTOERECT!_   
>  _derek: GDI_
> 
> _stiles:BAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: how long till you're here?_
> 
> _derek: god says 20 minutes_
> 
> _stiles: not that i don't trust him, but how about gps?_
> 
> _derek: ...i hate you_
> 
> _stiles: <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _scott: so what are you getting stiles for christmas?_
> 
> _derek: i got that darth vibrator mask he wanted_
> 
> _scott: tmi dude... you could have just said that it was personal..._
> 
> _derek: death vibrator*_   
>  _derek: dearth vader_   
>  _derek: darth_
> 
> _scott: lol he'll love it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!!!!!!!! i totally jinxed myself with this series... i keep autocorrect failing now... 😂🤣
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: have you seen my penis?_
> 
> _stiles: yes_
> 
> _derek: where are they? which box?_
> 
> _stiles: i don't know what you're talking about???_
> 
> _derek: not penis, penis_   
>  _derek: pumas_
> 
> _stiles: you're a disaster, but i love you. i'll help you look when i come over_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: you keep buttfucking me_
> 
> _stiles: um... you like it? i thought you did..._
> 
> _derek: buttdialing*_
> 
> _stiles: lol so we're still good with the buttfucking right??_
> 
> _derek: ...i hate you_
> 
> _stiles: take it all baby!_
> 
> _derek: i'm in love with an idiot_
> 
> _stiles: yeah but i'm your idiot_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: don't think i'm weird but i'm sleeping with that shit you left_
> 
> _stiles: uh???_
> 
> _derek: it smells like you and i sleep better with it_
> 
> _stiles: der? reread that babe..._
> 
> _derek: adkjfhkadjk SHIT!_   
>  _derek: S H I R T_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so question... should i keep posting 2-3 times a day or should i limit it down to 1???
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: i need you to help me measure my dick. i need new wood_
> 
> _stiles: do we need to talk?_
> 
> _derek: stiles_
> 
> _stiles: derek_
> 
> _derek: i meant measure my deck so i know how much wood to get_
> 
> _stiles: OH!_   
>  _stiles: yeah no_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: you want anything special for your bday?_
> 
> _derek: i don't want you to spend your money on me. you need it for school._
> 
> _stiles: derek_
> 
> _derek: just lick me out for dinner_
> 
> _stiles: i can't tell if this is autocorrect or not..._
> 
> _derek: take*_
> 
> _stiles: dammit_   
>  _stiles: both?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: did you unplug my cock last night?_
> 
> _stiles: i believe pulling out is standard practice when done, so no... it wasn't an accident. you did it yourself..._
> 
> _derek: i meant my cock. alarm cock_
> 
> _stiles: oooh it has an alarm! what has to happen to set it off?_
> 
> _derek: alarm c l o c k_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: i love you stiles_   
>  _derek: you're my best friend, my rock, my knight in shining armpit_   
>  _derek: ARMOR!_   
>  _derek: I HATE THIS PHONE!_   
>  _derek: but i love you_
> 
> _stiles: i love you too derek_   
>  _stiles: now go to sleep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: just saw the news!_   
>  _derek: weather said to prepare for flamingos this weekend_
> 
> _stiles: oh god no! not the flamingos!_
> 
> _derek: dammit! flooding!_
> 
> _stiles: that's a relief. i wasn't sure how to prepare for the bird invasion..._
> 
> _derek: stiles! will you be okay?_
> 
> _stiles: i'll be fine derek <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh me oh my it's halfway done!
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: stiles is homosexual!_
> 
> _laura: uh... kinda figured?_   
>  _laura: you have been dating for 2 years_
> 
> _derek: homosapien*_
> 
> _laura: derek, are you okay?_
> 
> _derek: i'm getting fisted now!_
> 
> _laura: tmi bro_
> 
> _derek: frustrated... he's HOME from SCHOOL_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: gonna stop by the store on the way home_   
>  _stiles: need anything?_
> 
> _derek: can you grab that jerkoff lotion?_
> 
> _stiles: is that what we're calling it?_
> 
> _derek: jergins lotions!_   
>  _derek: i hate autoerect!_
> 
> _stiles: smh..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so next series... sexting fails or more texting fails but between other pack members??? thoughts? opinions? ideas???
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _cora: lydia said you guys had ants. what's going on over there?_
> 
> _derek: yeah, it's bad. kitchen and dishwasher._   
>  _derek: stiles has been fingering everything in sight and it's making the house smell_
> 
> _cora: i don't need to know your kinks bro_
> 
> _derek: fumigating not fingering!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: i shouldn't have taken that pill before work_   
>  _derek: i'm so aroused now_
> 
> _stiles: what pill did you take??_
> 
> _derek: a benadryl?_   
>  _derek: dammit, i wrote drowsy_   
>  _derek: wtf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: your dad is next door arresting the neighbor_
> 
> _stiles: for what???_
> 
> _derek: i don't know but your dad cuffed him and is reading him his banana rights_
> 
> _stiles: BANANA RIGHT?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i am dying right now_   
>  _stiles: 'you have the right to a banana. if you can't afford one, a really crappy one will be provided to you'_
> 
> _derek: okay that was funny..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: having a bad morning..._
> 
> _stiles: what's going on?_
> 
> _derek: i choked on a goat and pissed in my coffee!_
> 
> _stiles: omg_
> 
> _derek: fuck... i choked on TOAST and SPILLED my coffee!!_   
>  _derek: fucking autocorrect_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluehexx 😁
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _laura: so you think he's the one?_
> 
> _derek: he makes me really happy and i love him. i really want to mutilate him..._
> 
> _laura: mutilate?!_
> 
> _derek: MARRY! jesus christ! i hate this phone!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: i gotta stay late so my dads taking over the christmas decorations_   
>  _stiles: where should he put them_
> 
> _derek: anus?_   
>  _derek: up in the anus_   
>  _derek: ANUS_
> 
> _stiles: hahahahahaha_
> 
> _derek: A T T I C_
> 
> _stiles: that's what i thought_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: happy birthday to you! happy birthday to you! happy birthday dead husband! happy birthday to you!_
> 
> _stiles: i'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you meant *dear*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a [thing](https://evanesdust.tumblr.com/post/185281146974)...
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: call me later? taking the kids to see satan_
> 
> _stiles: damn babe. i know they're a handful but that seems a little harsh_
> 
> _derek: SANTA_
> 
> _stiles: i'm laughing so hard rn_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: i'm at home depot. what's the paint color?_
> 
> _derek: behr 7708-7 chocolate shart_
> 
> _stiles: i just asked the guy and he laughed at me for 5 minutes_
> 
> _derek: sparkle! chocolate sparkle!_   
>  _derek: i'm so sorry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _emma: dad can i sleepover at gracies?_
> 
> _derek: no you cunt_
> 
> _emma: wow dad. kinda harsh_
> 
> _derek: i hate this phone. CAN'T*_   
>  _derek: you have to stay with your brother. i have to go to a dinner party with your father_
> 
> _emma: fine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: hey babe, how's work? want me to bring you lunch?_
> 
> _derek: no already took it. got a bj_
> 
> _stiles: wtf?!_
> 
> _derek: BLT*_   
>  _derek: dammit you know my phone hates me_   
>  _derek: babe?_   
>  _derek: stiles?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: i'm sorry i'm running late_   
>  _stiles: did the movie start?_
> 
> _derek: yes! hurry i just sharted_   
>  _derek: wtf... i meant it just started..._
> 
> _stiles: haha cause i love you, but i wouldn't have wanted to sit next to you_
> 
> _derek: ...i hate you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _benjamin: how'd dad's dr appt go?_
> 
> _derek: it was fine. he has heartburn. they prescribed prostitutes_   
>  _derek: 2x a day_
> 
> _benjamin: wow! in that case, i have heartburn too!_   
>  _benjamin: best prescription ever!_
> 
> _derek: not funny! prilosec_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: can we go to staples when you get home?_
> 
> _stiles: sure? what are we getting?_
> 
> _derek: i need a bigger dick_
> 
> _stiles: um, it's perfectly adequate? i mean, i love it_
> 
> _derek: fuck! DESK! not dick..._   
>  _derek: i want a bigger desk in the office_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: are you out yet?_   
>  _stiles: i don't see you_
> 
> _derek: just walking out now_   
>  _derek: had to blow my boss_   
>  _derek: my nose!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: how's your day going?_
> 
> _derek: awful. bad case of the manboobs_   
>  _derek: jesus_   
>  _derek: mondays!_   
>  _derek: not manboobs_
> 
> _stiles: i try not to laugh but it's just too funny_   
>  _stiles: i'm sorry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: hello daughter_
> 
> _emma: dad, it's late. what are you still doing up?_
> 
> _derek: your father and i decided to separate since we never see each other_
> 
> _emma: WHAT?!?!_
> 
> _derek: stay up late not separate_
> 
> _emma: that wasn't funny_
> 
> _derek: your father thinks it's hilarious_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's only a few more left... 😢
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: guess what i just did..._
> 
> _stiles: surprise me_
> 
> _derek: cleaned your meth and crack whores from my car since you hadn't done it yet_   
>  _derek: mess of crackers!!_
> 
> _stiles: omg yes!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: your father and i fondled ourselves last night_   
>  _derek: surprisingly, nothing came up_
> 
> _benjamin: why would you tell me this??_
> 
> _derek: damn autoerect_   
>  _derek: correct*_   
>  _derek: we googled ourselves... no results..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: can you get hard for me after work?_
> 
> _stiles: i'm always hard for you_
> 
> _derek: oh my god_   
>  _derek: hardees!_
> 
> _stiles: both?_
> 
> _derek: ...i hate you_   
>  _derek: and yes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my phone hates me and i keep autocorrecting when i text now... i can't do 2 more series!! lol omg it's soooooooo bad! 
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _stiles: omg can't stop laughing, can't breathe!_
> 
> _derek: haha well that ejaculated quickly_   
>  _derek: escalates -_-_   
>  _derek: escalated_
> 
> _stiles: hahahahahaha_   
>  _stiles: i'm crying from laughing XD_
> 
> _derek: i give up_
> 
> _stiles: aww don't be like that babe_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, but seriously, there's only two more... 😭
> 
> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: i'm running late. can you start the meat? it needs to masturbate_   
>  _derek: masturbate_   
>  _derek: soak up flavor!!!!_
> 
> _stiles: it's okay babe, i got ya_
> 
> _derek: shut up_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _derek: i'm so ducking mad right now_   
>  _derek: *ducking_   
>  _derek: *ducking_   
>  _derek: *ducking_   
>  _derek: god donut!_
> 
> __stiles: babe? how bout we finally get you a new phone?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by autocorrect fails found on pinterest and modified for your viewing pleasure
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*

**Author's Note:**

> that's all she wrote folks! thank you so much for all the love on these texts. it was so much fun to do and i'm so sad that it's done. BUT!!! i will be doing another series of texting fails featuring the rest of the pack as well as some sexting fails between derek and stiles :) so keep a look out!
> 
> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
